Herobrine II
Herobrine II '''(Simply Known as '''Herobrine's Grandfather '''or '''Herobrine's Grandpa) (R.L.S.T. 1936 - Present (M.S.T. around Alpha - Present) Known to be the Hipster up-to-date, modern, prankable, and capable Father of Herobrine III, the Grandfather of the Current Herobrine, the Father-in-Law of Herobrine's Mother, and the Son of the Adventurous, Courtagious, and Loyal Adventurer Sinbad. He also had some fun times when he was young and also was scary as his grandson Herobrine. He also is somehow famous due to his trolling and griefing on other people and also loves to have fun with others as well. He also somehow inhertied his money from his long lost great uncle Ace. He also has been seen related to other people and also had a new younger wife named Jessica for a while when his Grandson Herobrine was young. Biography Herobrine II was born to an Adventerous traveler named Sinbad after he fought with a crew of pirates on a ship. Before he ever traveled on his adventure to the vast seas of Minecraft, he wanted to name his son after his father who had the same name as him. After he was born, he experinced a happy and barely joyful life since sinbad had encouraged him to have fun and do his own adventures as well. He also had been having some problems in his childhood as well. He also had never had a chance to his grandfather before he died. He had died since he was born and was killed by a rogue scarred bear who had battled his ancestors before. He also had experienced in going to the woods and playing around as well, until one day, the same bear came almost toward him and tried to scratch him. Later on in his life, by the time he was 20 years old, before his father died, and he told him that he had an uncle that bring him riches upon him, so then he inherited the money from his great-uncle Ace before his father died from the same bear he battled with. So then he became rich and somehow owned his own mansion as well. He lived in the same mansion as Alphonse and Ace did as well. Somehow when he met his first wife, they became married and had a son named after him named Herobrine III which led him to have a grandson later on in his life that is also named after him. soon after his son turned 10, he or she somehow cheated with each other and seperated from each other. He also left the mansion causing him to move to another large house somewhere in Minecraft. By the time his son was older, He started to troll with other people and told him all the up-to-date stuff leading him to be the way he is today. Ever since he left out of his old house, He accidently held the top wall shelf's corner handle and caused his head to barely hurt, This also caused him to be derranged as of today making him think he is a "Hipster". Over time, as his son married his wife, he accepted him being married and somehow managed to get a new wife since his old one has been seperated. He happened to get a new wife after his Grandson Herobrine was born and also died on him when he was even younger. After his son and wife had a great time together, they decided to do it again and drop off Herobrine on his island as well. Somehow Around the time when he moved out of his old house, he managed to get enough money or craft his own house on an island with his new wife Jessica. After his Grandson Herobrine had a great time along with his parents from riding a minecart to one place to another, and being on a boat, then he got dropped off and told him how he kept his pet and his wife as well. After he gets to go out of his own house, Jessica stays in his house while he and his grandson Herobrine troll people and also learn Kung Fu due to his Grandson being picked on by Notch's Young muscular Form (whom may or may not be notch in existance). After he had learned Kung Fu along with Herobrine, He somehow managed to scare off his family and save herobrine as well. He later Hurt his feelings that he has been told that he had been Adopted in the future. Later on in his grandson's Life, When he may or may not experienced a good or bad life, He never knew why his son Herobrine III was isolated from his wife. He wanted to ask him something, but never has told him anything to come up to him. He also had either seperated or lost his wife due to her being with a boyfriend at her age. It is unknown what he did in Herobrine's Teenage years, but for one thing, he has never been seen much more often then his grandson Herobrine has. Of course, overtime, He somehow became Middle-Class again instead of being Upper class like he used to. He also had experienced on seeing his grandson again, and since he doesn't hardly see him, then he has been living alone having a great time trolling people and being up-to-date as well. It is unknown what he does today, or what has happened to him, but for one thing, he is still alive and is ready to party and troll with people. Category:Fanfiction Characters